1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new use of aminopiperazine derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof for the treatment and/or prevention of schizophrenia, depression, stroke; head injury, nicotine withdrawal, spinal cord injury, anxiety, pollakiuria, incontinence of urine, myotonic dystrophy, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, excessive daytime sleepiness (narcolepsy), Parkinson's disease or autism in mammals
2. Description of the Background
The aminopiperazine derivatives used in this invention are known as described in PCT International Publication No. WO 91/01979 that said aminopiperazine derivatives possess the potentiation of the cholinergic activity and are useful in the treatment of disorders in the central nervous system for human beings, and more particularly in the treatment of amnesia, dementia, senile dementia and the like.